EMW MegaBrawl V
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship Quinton "Rampage" Jackson © vs. Duke Nukem NIWA World Heavyweight Championship Drew McIntyre © vs. "Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH Anaheim Street Fight EMW Owner Theo Clardy vs. NIWA's Blitz No Holds Barred Grudge Match Megan Fox vs. NIWA's "Narcissist" Blossom Al Bundy vs. Chuck Norris - Bundy's EMW career is on the line Triple Threat Match for the EMW World Women's Championship Bustice © vs. Olivia Munn vs. Jessica Alba Non-Sanctioned No Holds Barred Match Michael Jordan vs. LeBron James "The Day Walker" Blade vs. Ganondorf NIWA World Women's Championship Xena, Warrior Princess © vs. Joanna Dark EMW International Championship "The Huntington Beach Bad Boy" Tito Ortiz © w/Jenna Jameson vs. Scott Pilgrim EMW Starlets Championship Riley Steele © vs. Jenna Haze EMW Cruiserweight Championship Angry Joe © vs. "Nostalgia Critic" Doug Walker Clardy Family Cup Men's Tag Team Tournament; Winning team gets 1 million dollars and to be known forever as the first ever winners of the 2011 Clardy Family Cup Tournament! Clardy Family Cup Women's Tag Team Tournament; Winning team gets 1 million dollars and to be known forever as the first ever winners of the 2011 Clardy Family Cup Starlets Tournament! Kelly Bundy & Peggy Bundy vs. The New Socialites (Paris Hilton & Kim Kardashian) Results Part I: New York *9. Grey tried to tag Sonya but Sonya smiled at Grey and then gets off the apron and then leaves to the back. Part 2: Chicago *1. The other participants were Terrell Owens, Shredder, Kenny Powers, Impulse, A.C. Slater, The Crow, Zach Morris, Will Smith, Chris Brown, Aladdin, Captain Hook, Johnny Bravo, James Bond, Chad Ochocinco, "The Trendkiller" Fozzie Osbourne, Shelton Benjamin, The Punisher, Bob Sapp and Steve Wilkos. *3. After the match, Jenna Haze approached Riley Steele and extends her hand to Steele. Steele then accepts her handshake and then they hugged in the middle of the ring to a huge roar of the crowd. Haze then raises Steele's hand and then Haze hits Steele with a clothesline from out of nowhere. Haze then stomps away at Steele as the crowd is in shock over what just happened. Haze then hits Steele with the Purple Haze on Steele. Haze then looks down at Steele and then gives the knocked out Steele a kiss. Then she grabs the Starlets title and plops in on her then leaves the ring to a huge ovation of boos from the crowd. Part 3: Anaheim *2. During the match, Pilgrim pinned Ortiz but Jenna Jameson placed Ortiz foot on the bottom rope. EMW Referee Anthony Rosas then goes to Jameson to tell her if she did it and then a woman with purple hair came from the crowd and spears Jenna Jameson and then the two women have a catfight on the outside and then security officials ran in to separate the two then Rosas ejects both women out of ringside and then they were escorted out by security. *4. After the match, Megan Fox got her hand raised as she got to her feet but then "Narcissist" Blossom attacked Fox from behind and then Blossom takes a shovel and then bashes Fox's face with a shovel. The crowd is in complete shock as Fox is busted open badly and completely knocked out. Security officials then ran in to separate Blossom from Fox and then EMTs rushed over to check on Megan Fox. A stretcher is rushed in and then the EMTs quickly put Fox on the Stretcher as Blossom still with a shovel in hand looked on with an evil smile on her face as she leaves the ring. Afterward, Megan Fox was being rolled to the back in a stretcher as the crowd looks on in complete shock. *5. Blitz was taken out by "Mickey Mouse" with a kendo stick. After the match, Theo Clardy got his hand raised and approached "Mickey Mouse" and high-five him and then "Mickey Mouse" took off the helmet to reveal it's Mr. Clean. Clardy & Mr. Clean then leave the parking lot and then head back to the arena as replays are shown of the highlights of the match. Back LIVE!, Clardy & Mr. Clean returns to the ring and celebrated Clardy's win to the cheers of the crowd. *7. After the match, Duke Nukem has the EMW World Heavyweight Championship and looks at it but then Goldar runs in the ring and attacks Duke from behind and then hits him with a Goldar Bomb. Goldar then goes to exit the ring, but then returns and gives Duke another Goldar Bomb. Goldar then leaves the ring and heads to the back. *8. "AVGN" James Rolfe cashes in his Golden Destiny briefcase. *9. In the final moments of the match, Bundy hits Norris with Norris's own move the Chuck Norris Kick but Norris kicked out at two. Bundy then picks up Norris but Norris hits Bundy with his version of the Bundy Slam out of nowhere but Bundy kicked out at two. Both men are exhausted as both men exchange right hands but then Norris hits Bundy with the 2nd Chuck Norris Kick out of nowhere but Norris was too tired to pin Bundy. Then Norris gets to his feet and waits for Bundy as Bundy slowly gets to his feet but Norris was hesitant to give Bundy a third Chuck Norris Kick and then Bundy tells Norris "Come on, Chuck!" Norris then puts his head down and then tells Al, "I'm sorry, Al. Please forgive me.". Then Norris hits Bundy with the third Chuck Norris Kick and then pins Bundy for the pinfall win. After the match, Chuck Norris storms out of the ring, feeling frustrated over what he just did. Afterward, Al Bundy gets to his feet and then the crowd cheers Al Bundy and a chant of "Thank You, Al!" rings throughout the crowd. Bundy was in tears over the reality of his career came to an end. Bundy then applauds the crowd and said "Thank You" then leaves the ring and goes to the back as the show concludes. Miscellaneous *The Vice Squad (Tommy Vercetti & Lance Vance) was brutally attacked by The Dudley Nephews (Ted Dudley & Ace Dudley) after The Vice Squad defeated Saved By The Bell. It was then confirmed that both Vercetti and Lance Vance suffered concussions and numerous injuries and was deemed unable to compete in the Clardy Family Cup Tournament. *The Pop Icons (Britney Spears & Christina Aguilera) were found being knocked out and bloodied as the EMTs rush over to check on them. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2011